Run Away With Me
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Scorpius is ready to marry the love of his life, but first he has to talk to the woman who rejected him years ago who now wants him back.


Scorpius stopped his pacing for a moment to check that his robes were centered before he took up his long strides that took him back and forth in front of the mirror in his room. He still wasn't sure about the whole wearing white robes thing he didn't have a ton of color in his skin and , but he didn't really get a choice in the colors and he liked the idea of inverse wedding colors. Tonight, he and the bridesmaids would wear white with black trimming, while the bride and groomsmen wore black with white trimming. Whenever questioned about the strange choice to reverse the typical wedding colors, he had a simple reply: "I don't really care what I'm wearing as long as she's walking down the aisle towards me."

Checking his watch again, he speed up his pacing. He kind-of wished that Albus hadn't gone to make sure that everything was ready because he could really use someone to talk to right now, just to pass the time until his mother called him down into the vineyard. He was ready, that wasn't what he was worried about. In fact, it was the only thing he was sure of. He just hated the waiting, the anticipation. He hadn't seen his bride in 36 hours and that was entirely too long plus there was that small fear that she would run, leaving him completely heartbroken. But she'd never do that to him.

Between his twenty first and twenty second trip passing the mirror, a knock on the door jolted him out of his deep thoughts. Taking a deep breath, thinking this was either Albus or his mother asking if he was ready, Scorpius took one last look in the mirror and swung the door open with a huge and eager smile on his face.

"Oh," Scorpius visibly deflated, "What's up Rose?" He stood there in the doorway, a bad feeling bubbling inside him. But he made a fatal mistake of leaving just enough room for the girl to sneak past him, gently pumping his shoulder getting through.

With a quick pitstop to make sure that Rose hadn't messed up his robes bumping into him, he turned to face her. "You look nice." He tried to start the conversation that Rose clearly wasn't going to start herself, seeing as she hadn't answered his first question and refused to make eye contact now.

"Thank you," Rose replied. She was wearing her white bridesmaid dress with her hair pulled up into an elegant bun with a few strands of hair framing her face.

"So, what are you doing here Rose, you don't have any other duties to fulfill?" Scorpius checked the doorway, hoping that at some point his mother or Albus would come save him.

"I was just came from downstairs, it looks so beautiful. She really did an amazing job choosing everything. Even these dresses." She said, lifting up the skirt of her floor-length gown. "I mean when I heard she was wearing black and the rest of us were wearing white, I thought she had gone crazy but it looks amazing."

"Yeah." Scorpius smiled at the mention of his future wife. "I haven't seen everything yet, they were still setting up when I was ushered up here but I think it's going to really look -"

"It just really got me thinking about the old days, you know?" Rose interrupted and something in Scorpius' gut told him that he didn't like where this conversation was headed. Honestly, he and Rose hadn't had the best relationship the last few years. They used to be really close alongside Al. However, since they left Hogwart, Rose had spent less time hanging out with them and when she was there she seemed uncomfortable. For some reason, he had a feeling he was about to find out why she had gotten so distant.

"After all those years staying up late finishing assignments in the common room by the fire, did you ever think you'd end up here? You're married, Albus earned his potion master license and has already published. When did we grow up?" Rose moved to take a seat on loveseat set up in the corner.

"Yeah, it's crazy right? Did you read Albus' paper? It was rather brilliant." Scorpius again checked the door for a passerby.

"I haven't had the chance. You know, trying to figure out my life and everything. Finding a new place to live and such."

"I thought you were living with Richard?" Scorpius questioned.

"We broke up, it just wasn't right. He loved me but I think there's someone better out there for me."

"Well, if it's not right, then it's not right. So good for yo-"

"Runaway with me." Rose interrupted him.

"What?" Scorpius was really hoping that he had heard her wrong or misunderstood her somehow.

"I - I just, looking at the decorations and seeing you in your robes I can't help but flashback to that day and hating myself for saying no to you all those years ago." Tears started streaming down Rose's cheeks. "I should have said yes. You told me you loved me and I rejected you."

"Rose, that was a long time ago." Scorpius didn't know how to handle the crying girl in front of him.

"But you told me you loved me and I'm sorry I messed that up but I know that I love you too. I know that now, I promise. I fucked up but I love you so so much. It was just too quick for me when we were in school and maybe this is the worst timing in the world, but I'm sure you love me too." Rose looked so lost and hopeful all at the same time.

"This might be the worst timing?" Scorpius erupted. "I'm supposed to be walking down the aisle to marry the love of my life in twenty minutes."

"Exactly! I can't let you do this if you feel for me what I feel for you." The tears picked up speed, falling down Rose's cheeks, smearing her mascara everywhere.

"But I don't. When I was 16 there was a chance - or at least I thought there was - but that was before I had ever been in love. Merlin Rose, I grew up and actually fell in love. Maybe things would be different if had said yes, but honestly? I think I would still be standing here ready to marry her because what I thought I felt for you is nothing compared to how much I love her. I can't live without her." Scorpius' had resumed his pacing as Rose's silent tears turned to muted sobs. "I'm sorry that your life hasn't turned out how you wanted it to. I know you had big plans and I know that not getting a job after Healer training was a setback but you can't just rewind the clock to fix your mistakes. You can't crash my wedding because you wish your life had turned out differently."

"Why her? Was it just because she said yes? Does she know that you only started dating her after I rejected you." Maybe Scorpius little rant had pushed it too far before, but it had cause Rose's mood to shift rapidly from depressing sobs to rage.

"Leave." Scorpius' voice was firm and his expression left now room for argument.

"You're right, I guess I need to get ready for the bridal processional." Rose gave a sadistic smirk, remind Scorpius that he couldn't actually kick her out of the wedding without letting everyone in her family know what was going on and causing a huge problem for his bride.

"Well," Scorpius matched her smile all the same, "I'll see you down there. I'll be the one the one smiling like crazy as the love of my life walks down the aisle and we get to start the rest of our life together. Try not to be too focused on the fact that you're here without a date as you watch your younger cousin get married. And I swear to god, if you ruin this day, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Because that is what you do for the woman you love."

With that, Rose ran out of the room crying and Scorpius was finally able to exhale the breath he had been holding for the entirety of the conversation.

Time began to more rather quickly after that. Albus came to get him and he was forced to greet all his guests before it was time for him to take his place at the alter. He didn't see Rose until she walked down the aisle with James Potter. No one would expect that she had been crying just a short time before. But a few minutes later, none of that mattered because Lily Luna Potter was walking towards him in a black wedding dress with the biggest smile on her face and his heart melted. He knew he had chosen correctly and he thanked Merlin everyday that Rose had told him "no" so many years ago.

 **Hello,**

 **Please thank you for reading and please, please, please leave me a review. I absolutely love it when I get reviews and private messages from people. If you ever want to talk Scoriliy headcannons or have story ideas or really anything, please send me a message. Last thing, this will be posted in both Why We're In Love but also as it's own one-shot story because I really like this story and wanted to show it off. Sorry if that's bragging too much or sound conceited or something.**

 **Story Writer**


End file.
